


5 times Taako's ears got touched "accidentally" + 1 time it was definitely on purpose

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Format, I just really love fluffy stuff, M/M, ear touching fetish, here comes the taagnus train! choo choo, no kinkshaming in this household, this is ear porn and im only a little bit ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: “Maybe we’re snuggle buddies,” Magnus said, smiling.“With benefits,” Taako interjected, his grin devious.





	5 times Taako's ears got touched "accidentally" + 1 time it was definitely on purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Working on posting that backlog of fics I wrote this summer and forgot to post. :p
> 
> CW: There is a hint of non-consensual touching? As in, both characters enjoyed it, but did not discuss it beforehand. Afterward they talk about it, and nobody gets upset. It's really far away from non-con but just in case someone is extremely sensitive to that, here is your warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time was when they were hanging out in the Bureau of Balance reclaimers’ quarters. Magnus was in the kitchen, clumsily putting together an omelet. Taako was beside him, ears flickering with laughter, openly mocking his teammate.

“Oh yeah, add more spinach to it, thug. That’ll really make it taste good, for sure,” he crowed, taunting Magnus as the human worked on making his breakfast. In good-humored frustration, he threw the last couple of spinach leaves at Taako instead. 

Between the elf’s cackles, Magnus heard an offended gasp, followed by, “You scoundrel, how dare you!” His eyes glinted with laughter as he playfully glared at his friend. “You’ll pay for that, Mags.”

With a cheeky grin, Magnus reached forward and lightly grabbed Taako’s ear, giving it a light tug as he turned away to tend to his meal. “I’m sure I will.” Immediately, the elf smacked his hand away from his ear, pressing it flat against his head protectively.

Since he wasn’t looking, Magnus didn’t see Taako’s gaping mouth and deep blush, his tail lashing from side to side in something between irritation and… something. Maybe some arousal, but that wasn’t something he’d normally feel for his teammate, so he furiously ignored it. “W-what the fuck!” Taako sputtered, taking a step back from the human. 

Magnus looked up in mild surprise. “Hmm?” He seemed genuinely unconcerned, until he took in Taako’s whole demeanor. “What’s up, bud?”

Taako opened his mouth, then closed it, floundering for what to say. “Just- whatever!” Throwing his hands up in defeat, he stalked away to his room to go sulk. 

Magnus was used to Taako’s dramatics. He didn’t think there was anything out of the norm in this situation, just his capricious friend being his silly self. Humming, he flipped his omelet.

\---

The second time it happened was arguably Taako’s fault. Like, he wasn’t trying to get Magnus to touch his ear, not at all. But he did basically set himself up for this. 

They were sitting on the couch watching Fantasy Netflix. It was a calm day, and the team was relaxing after the training they’d gone through that day. Taako, honest to Istus, felt lonely. There hadn’t exactly been many opportunities for contact during their adventures. Of course, he couldn’t just ask the human for snuggles. Preposterous.

Taako’s tail thumped on the couch between him and Magnus. “This show is boring,” he groaned dramatically, and flopped onto his side. He laid his head on Magnus’s thigh as a pillow, curling up on the couch in a comfortable manner. “Can I just, like, nap here, big fella?”

“Sure,” the human said agreeably, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Absentmindedly, he stroked Taako’s hair, making the elf sigh. See, this is exactly what he needed. Some creature comfort.

Then he felt the human’s knuckles brush against his ear, probably accidentally, as he moved to smooth his hair again. Taako shivered in response, flicking back his ear away from the touch.

After a couple of minutes, it happened again. Taako wasn’t so sure it was an accident this time. Magnus’s fingertip brushed down the length of his ear as his hands kept stroking his soft hair. He felt himself shudder involuntarily, and decided that was enough. He sat up rigidly and hopped off the couch. “Okay! Taako time is over!” he announced, trying to look stoic but miserably failing, avoiding eye contact. His face was blushing, eyes wide, hands balled into fists at his side. 

Magnus looked up at him, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “Well, okay,” he responded, and turned back to keep watching Fantasy Netflix. 

Taako quickly stepped into his room and closed the door, leaning against it and letting out a slow, shaky breath. He calmed himself, trying not to notice the arousal making his skin heat up and his stomach feel warm. Magnus wasn’t trying to do this to him, obvs. Magnus was probably completely unaware that he had done this to him. Oblivious. Hopefully.

Fuming, he growled in frustration at the situation, that his friend could work him up so completely with such nonchalance, not even trying to do so. He took a cold shower to stop whatever this was from going too far.

Later that night, thinking about what had happened, he would never admit that he was touching along his ear in the same place Magnus had done. Or that he much preferred the human’s touch.

\---

The third time was even stupider than the last. Relaxing in the Reclaimers’ common room, Taako, Magnus, Merle, Avi, Johann, Killian, and Carey were drunkenly playing truth or dare, laughing and pouring even more drinks as they played. And eventually, Taako chose truth. 

Magnus was the one to ask the question. “What’s up with your ears? You get pissed off when anyone gets like, even close to them, dude.” He took another sip of the dark red wine the group was sharing. 

Taako just blinked in response, feeling the drunken blush on his face deepen as he struggled to form a response. “It’s an elf thing,” he finally stated. “They’re, uh, sensitive, my man. Not something to just play around with.” He heard Johann’s knowing snickers and chose to ignore them with a dignified sniff.

But of course, Magnus rushes in. Especially when he’s been drinking. “Does it hurt?” he asked, quickly reaching forward and stroking his hand down Taako’s ear, making the elf yelp and shove the hand away. 

“Game’s over! Taako’s fuckin’ out of here!” he screeched, his voice a little shaky. Johann’s baritone chuckles followed him as he stomped away, fuming.

\---

The fourth time was almost not even a surprise at that point.

He was utterly exhausted. Even several hours after training, having showered and pampered himself with skincare products and a manicure, he was suffering. His muscles were tense and tired at the same time, and he was basically miserable.

When Magnus walked by the couch, Taako groaned from where he was laying on it, face-down. He said something in a muffled voice, earning a confused “Huh?” from Magnus.

Lifting his head with tremendous effort, the elf said, “I’m dead, Mags. Absolutely wrecked.” 

The human laughed. “It wasn’t so bad,” he responded, pushing Taako’s legs aside and sitting on the couch beside his knees. “Just physical stuff, this time. Nothing mental at all.”

“I knooooow,” the elf whined, his ears pressed back in distress. “You’re fuckin’ built for that shit, thug. Not everyone is as lucky. Show some fucking empathy.” 

Instead of being offended at Taako’s prickly manner, Magnus was only amused. He leaned forward and rubbed one hand on Taako’s back, firmly, beside his spine. The elf sighed in relief and seemed to sink into the cushions as Magnus massaged his aching muscles. 

After a few minutes of this, he was completely melted. Magnus had shifted to be sitting closer, kneading out the knots of tension in his shoulders. He heard a soft noise from the elf, a quiet rumbling that began increasing in volume. “Are you, uh, you good there?” he asked, his hands becoming still.

Taako sighed again, full of contentment and comfort. “So good,” he breathed, keeping his eyes closed. “Just purring. Don’t worry about it.” He kept up the purring, steady and relaxed, as Magnus resumed the massage. He even rubbed Taako’s neck, somehow finding the places that he needed it the most, his purrs spiking in volume. 

“Do you…” The human stopped, cutting off his own question. This time, he wasn’t rushing in. Interesting.

The wizard turned his head and cracked open an eye, lazily looking at his friend. “Yeees?”

Magnus appeared unsure. “I just want to help you chill and feel better after that training sesh, right? I saw how hard it was on you,” he said emphatically, talking fast. As if trying to justify something. Normally, Taako would be totally onto that, but he was so blissed out he was barely listening.

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed in agreement, closing his eye again, rumbling with purrs as Magnus kept rubbing his neck.

The human spoke again, his voice quiet. “Would it help if I rubbed your ears, too?”

Taako felt like time stopped. His purr abruptly cut off as he considered the offer, his mind a bit addled from how comfortable he was. Well, yeah, it would help him relax. Hmm.

Magnus continued, “I don’t, uh, I definitely don’t have to do that! I just thought, well, maybe?” He was floundering, awkward without a response from the elf.

“Sure,” Taako sighed, his purrs slowly returning. Why not. He was so comfortable… and that sounded so good right then…

He felt two large, warm hands on the sides of his head. Hesitatingly, they began rubbing up the thick bases of his ears. Taako heard his purrs lilt to a higher pitch and felt his tail sway from side to side. It was like the touches were controlling his body directly, like his sense of control was out the window. And he liked it. 

Slowly, Magnus moved his hands, his touches light and careful. His ears pressed themselves into Magnus’s palms, making him chuckle. “Impatient, huh?” Taako only gave a soft whine in response, the only noise he could make at the moment. A small part of him cried out that he should be embarrassed, that he should run away like he usually did… but the rest of him was so, so comfortable and relaxed and happy. Maybe a little aroused too, but he could keep that to himself.

Then Magnus stopped his warm, slow rubs on the ears. Now he was focusing on one in particular, his rough fingertip tracing random shapes on the thin skin as the man hummed softly, seeming to become lost in his thoughts. Taako couldn’t suppress the shiver that went down his spine, but luckily was able to stay silent. “They’re warm,” Magnus noted quietly. Of course they were, as the warm blush on his face had already spread to his ears. Taako didn’t respond, not trusting his voice.

But then he traced the very outside of the ear, along the edge with the pad of that fingertip, making the elf shudder, interrupting his purrs with the shaky breath. Magnus looked down in surprise. “Oh, is that bad?”

Taako finally found it within himself to be embarrassed. He kept his face firmly against the couch cushion and squeaked out a little, “No,” and the touches resumed. He felt a little ashamed at how thin his voice sounded, how the needy heat in his belly had grown so strong from Magnus’s touches. How could he escape this without giving himself away? It was like sweet torture, dancing on a blade between delicious and mortifying. 

Then, when Magnus began rubbing the sensitive tips of his ears, making Taako shiver and get goosebumps, he decided this had to end. It just wasn’t right to have his friend do this without having knowledge of what it was doing to him. It would be taking advantage of him, in a way. And Taako is usually fine with being selfish, really, but not with Magnus. He flicked his ears out of the man’s hands.

“I, uh,” he said in a tremulous voice, keeping his eyes closed. “I think that’s enough for, uh, for now, big guy.” He wished with every fiber of his being that he could disappear. He was too physically affected by all of this to cast Blink, though, so he just had to deal with this like a regular person. Ugh.

Magnus patted his back and stood up. He seemed to understand Taako wanted him to leave. “I’m going to get some food from the dining hall. You wanna come with?” Taako shook his head. “You want me to bring you back something, then?” After a moment, he nodded. And Magnus left. And, after the boneless feeling the massage and ear touches had given him finally dissipated, Taako slunk into his room, cheeks burning with shame.

\---

The fifth time was quiet. It was silent in the early hours of the morning, the day after the eventful massage. Taako was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking coffee. He already had his four hours of meditation and was just having some relaxing alone time before the day began. Nothing unusual, here.

That’s when Magnus stumbled into the room with a yawn. Blearily, he blinked a few times in the darkness, lacking the dark vision Taako possessed. “Uh, Taako, is that you? I can’t really see right now, all that well,” he said, voice soft and gravelly with sleep. In response, the wizard summoned a small ball of light in his palm, just enough that Magnus could see his surroundings. 

“Thanks,” Magnus said, rubbing his cheek with his palm. “You got extra coffee?”

Normally, Taako might be sassy. He might tell Magnus to make some himself, or mind his own business. But this morning felt so quiet and still. Peaceful, even. And being kind and calm just felt right. “Nah, but I can make you some,” the elf replied, the volume of his voice matching Magnus’s. He set down his own mug and hopped off of the counter, approaching the coffee machine and setting it up to brew more. 

Magnus reached into a cabinet and picked out a mug, setting it beside the sugar Taako had left out from making coffee earlier. “So you really don’t sleep, do you?” he mused, leaning back against the counter and looking at Taako. 

“Don’t have to, no.” The elf blinked at him, holding the eye contact, for some reason. The soft ball of light he’d conjured was sitting on the counter and only cast a faint glow on Magnus’s face, but his dark vision allowed him to see his face in clear detail. He looked tired and, beyond that, a little sad. Sure, Taako was normally a little cold and detached, but he felt a tug on his heart when he saw the loneliness in his friend’s face.

Focusing back on the conversation, he continued. “Naps are great. But meditating for a couple of hours is enough for this flip wizard, here.” Turning away, he picked up his mug from the counter a few feet away, and returned to Magnus’s side. For some reason – maybe it was the peaceful early morning atmosphere, maybe it was the warmth radiating from his friend, maybe it was the cute sleepy expression on Magnus’s face – he moved close to the human, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

To Magnus’s credit, he didn’t seem overly surprised or concerned. He moved a hand to rub Taako’s neck, the same way that had made him purr the day before, and achieving the desired result. It was such a nice scene, the smell of coffee wafting over the kitchen, Taako cuddled up to Magnus, purring away as the human massaged his neck. He felt tension draining from his body, breathing in the serene atmosphere.

Maybe it was Magnus’s sleepy state lowering his inhibitions -- or maybe it was that Magnus knew he could get away with it, if Taako was in a relaxed and touchy-feely mood like this. He moved his hand from rubbing Taako’s neck to lightly rub his scalp, carefully avoiding his ears, just making him purr with the soothing touches. 

Taako felt his ears flutter as Magnus’s hand passed them, brushing his hair into place. He chuckled quietly and gave an ear a gentle stroke with his warm palm, then went back to fixing and arranging Taako’s hair. And so what if Taako melted a little at that touch, leaned against Magnus? It was the middle of the night, and he could blame it on being tired. Probably.

Once his hair was neat and his walls were down from the gentle attention Magnus had given him already, the human lightly rubbed his thumb against the base of Taako’s ear. His purr shifted to a higher pitch and let a little more of his weight rest on Magnus. The human wrapped a strong arm around his waist, helping to support him as the elf melted against him. 

Rolling the thin skin between his thumb and forefinger, Magnus toyed with Taako’s ear, not seeming to react to Taako’s little gasps of pleasure. Or, if anything, they egged him on. Like he enjoyed teasing his friend. 

Taako felt woozy from the attention. It was almost like he was a little drunk; he couldn’t stand up on his own, he felt like his thoughts were moving slowly and fuzzily. His tail waved from side to side happily, and he balled up his fists in Magnus’s shirt, holding himself just that bit closer to the human.

Magnus’s hand was moving slowly down Taako’s ear, rubbing and fondling, making him moan – when the coffee machine beeped. The coffee was ready.

After a couple of seconds, Taako leaned back and opened his eyes, blinking a few times up at Magnus. It took him a moment to come back to himself, to realize the closeness between him and Magnus at that moment, the intimacy of what they’d done. Giggling nervously, he stepped back. “E-Enjoy your coffee!” he squeaked, and quickly scampered to his room, closing the door. Magnus watched with amusement before making himself a mug of coffee.

\---

The sixth time was definitely on purpose, Taako knew that much. He had found a comfy spot in the Bureau of Balance, a place on the outskirts, on a small field of grass and flowers where apparently the moon base did not need to have another dome. He was laying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, enjoying the afternoon sunlight, stretched out in the rays like a cat. Having some peace and quiet.

Until he heard footsteps approaching. He closed his eyes tighter, willing whoever it was to leave, but instead he heard a soft thud as someone large sat beside him. He sighed a bit when he heard the person, Magnus, say “Hey bud, what’cha doin’ over here?”

“Just getting some me time,” Taako responded, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at his friend. 

Magnus nodded. “I don’t have to stay long,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck in a tell-tale nervous gesture. Taako’s interest was piqued. “I just have to ask you something.”

After a pause, the elf raised an eyebrow. “Go on, my dude,” he said. “Cha’ boy doesn’t have all day, y’know.”

The man shifted, a little uncomfortable. “The other morning, when I, uh, you know, when we were having coffee?” He wasn’t meeting Taako’s eye. “I just, I was wondering, was that okay?”

Taako felt befuddled. He thought, after Magnus had acted normal afterward, that he didn’t notice anything weird about how Taako reacted to the ear touches. Apparently, he did. And he wanted to talk about it. Fine. Okay.

The elf looked back up at the sky. “I don’t know,” he answered, his tone careful. And really, he didn’t. He didn’t know what to say, or think, or if he should explain himself, or if he should cast Blink and just run away. “I mean… was that okay for you?” That wasn’t fair for him to ask, if Magnus wasn’t actually informed about what he was doing to Taako, but it felt important for him to ask at that moment anyway.

Magnus fidgeted with his hands. “I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.” 

Taako whipped his gaze back to Magnus, shocked. “What the fuck, dude?”

The human winced. “I’ve been—”

Taako sat up and bared his teeth, his irritation making his tail lash and his ears flatten back against his head. “Magnus fucking Burnsides, you are not the one in this situation,” he spat, “who has been doing the wrong thing.” Mystified and surprised into silence by the venomous reaction, Magnus stayed silent and waited for the elf to finish. “I’ve been the one fuckin’ worrying about oh, have I been maybe tricking my best friend into fondling me? Hm? Is that an acceptable thing to do? Of course fucking not,” he rambled, more angry at himself than Magnus, and the human recognized that. 

Turning his gaze from Magnus to the sky, Taako seemed to deflate. “Do you even know what you’ve been doing?”

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, I used your tiredness the other day to touch you,” he said, grimacing at how scummy that sounded. “Then I um, I touched you without asking for consent, again. In the kitchen yesterday.” He had the decency to look mortifyingly embarrassed. “I haven’t had a lot of, uh, contact, in a while. I shouldn’t have used you to fix my loneliness problem, though.” 

Taako nodded. “Okay, that puts us on the same page for at least one thing, then, big fella. I cuddle up with you for my ‘loneliness problem’ as you put it.” He sighed and closed his eyes, his ears drooping from sadness, redness covering his cheeks in embarrassment for what he was about to say. “I haven’t been, well, very upfront about something, you see.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to gather the bravery to spit it out, and instead only being able to ask a vague question. “Do you know much about elves?”

Magnus shrugged. Fine. Taako could deal with this. He’s fucking Taako Taaco, he can fucking deal with this.

“Well, our ears are… they’re different from human ones, for sure,” he explained, looking at Magnus’s ears with a narrowed gaze, making the man laugh. “Yeah, fuckin’ laugh it up, not like I’m totally floundering here, hotshot,” he said, his grumpy nature surfacing from the discomfort and tension he felt.

Magnus reached forward and took Taako’s hand in his own, making the elf look down in surprise. “I’m not laughing at you,” he insisted. “I’m listening.”

Taako didn’t pull his hand away, against his better instincts. “Ear touches… What you did was a very sexual thing, Magnus,” he stated, his tone even although his tail was twitching from nervousness and he couldn’t make eye contact.

“Okay, so, this is going to be weird,” Magnus said, clearly embarrassed. “But, uh, I knew that already?” Taako just stared at him. “But I knew you thought I didn’t know? So I just did it without thinking of any consequences at all?” He said each sentence like a question, as if the uncertainty of the situation made everything need questioning. “And I knew you probably wouldn’t let me do it if you thought I knew. So I pretended I didn’t know. Which is so manipulative and scummy, I know, and mind games are usually not my thing, but it just happened.”

Whatever Magnus was expecting, it wasn’t giggles. Giggles that turned into laughter, that turned into loud cackling. Wiping his eyes from laughter tears, Taako finally responded. “My dude. I thought I was preying on your fucking innocence to get some. I’m relieved, actually.” His voice calmed as he kept talking. “I’m uh, I’m glad I didn’t trick you into anything,” he said quietly, giving Magnus’s hand a little squeeze. 

The human smiled awkwardly. “I’m glad you’re not mad,” he replied. “But, well, where does that leave us now, bud?”

Taako hummed, letting go of his hand and resuming his original position, laying on his back, hands crossed behind his head as a pillow, looking up at the sky. “The same as usual, I guess,” he said with a giggle. “Like, horny friends?” 

Magnus laughed and laid down beside him, finally. “What, we’re just going to leave it at that?” he asked, his voice light and teasing, but the meaning clear. Were they going to become friends with benefits? Were they going to go back to having less physical contact? What were the boundaries?

With a shrug, Taako answered, “We should just do whatever makes us happy. Don’t have to decide right now, y’know.” 

With a hum, Magnus nodded. “What would make you happy, then?”

“You first,” Taako crowed with a wink. With a friendly glare, the human thought for a moment before answering his own question. 

Then he spoke. “Well, now that we both know what’s going on… I’d like to touch your ears again,” he said, his voice becoming quieter the longer he spoke, shy, giving Taako a sidelong glance. 

But the elf just hummed. “Gotta earn that privilege, darling,” he said, grinning flirtatiously at his friend.

“Well, how am I supposed to do that?” Magnus asked, playing along with a chuckle. 

Taako looked up at him through his eyelashes. “We could go back to my room,” he said, his voice mischievous. He took satisfaction in Magnus’s flustered blush and stuttered agreement. Then they quickly made their way back to the reclaimers’ quarters, thanking their lucky stars Merle was spending the whole day planet-side so they had the suite to themselves.

Of course, Taako’s room was a bit of a mess, but he had the biggest, most comfortable bed in the suite. With a wave of his wand, all the clothes and trinkets on the bed and floor placed themselves in a neat (?) pile in the corner of the room, at least making the atmosphere more comfortable. 

He hopped on the bed and patted beside him to invite Magnus in, as well. Politely kicking off his shoes before climbing in, Magnus crawled into the sheets with a relaxed sigh. Taako snuggled up to his side, and the human moved one of his arms to hold the elf to his side, wrapping it around his shoulders. Taako used his shoulder as a pillow, waving his tail comfortably under the sheets. 

“Maybe we’re snuggle buddies,” Magnus said, smiling. 

“With benefits,” Taako interjected, his grin devious. Magnus laughed and sat up, jostling the elf, who grumbled in annoyance. 

Pushing pillows behind him, he leaned back on them, so he could look down on Taako. “You could put your head on my lap,” he offered, his voice seeming a little nervous but happy. The elf obliged, moving to lay perpendicular to the man, his head resting on his thigh. He looked up at Magnus with anticipation. 

When he felt Magnus’s palm lightly touch the back of his ear, Taako’s eyes fluttered shut as he gave a small comfortable sigh. Now Magnus could be openly curious and interested in his reactions, and he definitely made use of that privilege. Lightly running his palm down Taako’s ear from the base to the tip, he watched as Taako’s cheeks dusted over with a soft blush. He turned his face away from Magnus’s hand as if to give him better access to the ear, biting his lower lip for a moment. 

He felt a little touched at the amount of trust Taako was putting in his hands at that moment, literally, as he stroked the ear. Instead of commenting on it, he said, “I liked your purrs, earlier,” his voice quiet in the intimate atmosphere. 

Taako opened an eye to look up at the human’s face, giving him a crooked grin. “Not gonna fake purr to stroke your ego, big boy. Earn it.” Magnus laughed and buried his hand in Taako’s hair behind his ear, lightly scratching his scalp the way his dog had always liked it when he had one. Sure enough, it worked on the elf too. Feeling him relax into a boneless pile, Magnus felt Taako leaning into the touch, a small rumble forming in his chest. And then he was purring. 

“Not that hard,” he teased. Taako would have glared at him, but he was unable to with the way the petting affected him, so he just looked up at Magnus. He held eye contact with the human as he returned his hand to Taako’s ear. He traced the very outer portion of the ear with a finger, just the outline of it, the way Taako seemed to like it last time. And then he had to close his eyes in the sensation, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

But Magnus gently pushed it away. “I want to hear,” he said, blushing. Not nearly as deeply as Taako was, but enough to make Taako feel better that he wasn’t the only one feeling shy at that moment. Hesitantly, he laid his hand down on the bed beside his face, fingers slightly curled. 

Magnus moved his finger from its slow path along the outline of the ear to place it in the center, lightly rubbing forward and back curiously. He noticed Taako’s purrs hitching a little as his finger drew closer to Taako’s face, nearer to the base of the ear. Curiously, he asked, “What’s it like?”

Taako opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, Magnus’s finger dipped beyond its normal path to rub much closer to the base of the ear, and a soft, high-pitched moan exited his mouth instead of whatever he was going to say. Blushing furiously, he snapped his mouth shut and opened his eyes to give a Look™ to the man, who was mercifully silent, just giving a crooked smile as if he was forcing himself to not laugh. “Sorry,” Magnus said, grinning and moving his finger back to a place it had already been, safely rubbing the center of the ear. Taako’s purrs increased again, from where they had quieted during his momentary irritation.

Lightly pressing his ear into Magnus’s hand as if asking for more, Taako decided to answer the question. “It kind of feels like when someone is pressing all your buttons, turning you on a lot, just to make you squirm. Or if someone is edging you, maybe. But it also feels good, not just arousing, like… I could probably cum from this, if the right person did it long enough,” he explained, his eyes shut with embarrassment. Magnus hummed appreciatively, moving his finger playfully back toward the base of the ear, slow and deliberate, making Taako whimper quietly, pushing his face into Magnus’s soft belly to hide from shyness. His purrs were going strong, like a small motor, constant and fast.  
Azwq2  
“Is that good?” Magnus asked, now rubbing his thumb on the outside of the ear in the matching place that his forefinger was rubbing on the inside.

With a whine and a small stutter in his purrs, Taako replied, “Gods, yes.” Magnus noticed him rubbing his thighs together under the sheets. “So fucking good, Mags,” he continued, his breaths becoming a little more ragged. 

He moved his hand so he instead held the tip of Taako’s ear between his thumb and forefinger, gently rubbing from side to side, and asked, “Or what about this?” Magnus found himself immensely enjoying being in complete control of what Taako felt.

Taako found that he couldn’t reply as he shuddered in delight with a wrecked, wanting moan. He felt like putty in Magnus’s hands, and he loved it. But the hand stilled from where it was rubbing the ear, and Taako realized he was waiting for a response. “Fuck, Maggie, you know I love it, don’t be a tease,” he whined, not even able to sound irritated, just needy. 

In response, Magnus gave a light tug to the tip of the ear, making the elf arch his back and moan in a high pitch. With a grin, Magnus finally decided to bring his other hand into play and started rubbing Taako’s other ear, making him gasp. He moved both hands to rub at the base of the ear, thumbs on the inside and the rest of his fingers on the outside, rubbing gently and slowly. 

It was just gentle touches, really, but Taako was trembling from head to toe, his toes curling as he whimpered. Gods, he was close, Magnus’s hands were so good, but he needed just a little more. Just a little something to push him over the edge. Then Magnus used both hands to very gently pull on both ears from the base. Throwing his head back with a soft, desperate cry, Taako’s hips snapped forward as he came.

Mercifully, Magnus kept his hands away from Taako’s ears, instead just stroking his now-messy hair as he panted and collected himself. Eventually, he opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus with a lazy smile, his blush covering his cheeks and ears. Magnus wished he could burn this sight into his mind, it was so picture-perfect. 

“So you’re pretty good at that, huh,” he commented, his ears fluttering as if remembering the touches. He gave a deep, satisfied sigh. “Gods, Maggie,” he purred. “I’m so fuckin’ glad you’re my snuggle buddy.” Magnus laughed in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
